inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Test Tube
Test Tube, labeled The Chemist is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality As a proud and self-proclaimed scientist, Test Tube devotes her life to the education of science. Since her debut in "Breaking The Ice", Test Tube has displayed an incredible amount of knowledge and intelligence in all areas of science and can be assumed as the most intelligent contestant on ''Inanimate Insanity II''. She talks with a strong vocabulary and enjoys making scientific calculations at random. Along with her great intelligence, Test Tube is an impressive engineer. She was able to construct the rocket in "Marsh on Mars" within seconds and designed her own secret laboratory full of many inventions and gadgets in "Tri Your Best". However, Test Tube is quite possessive and secretive of her creations and harbors them away from the public. Test Tube enjoys explaining scientific terms and facts, despite if other contestants didn't ask her to in the first place. Because of her constant science clamor, other contestants may find her irritating or annoying. Consequently, Test Tube may become socially awkward around many contestants who don't share the same interests. She can occasionally mutter to herself or make weird noises when in uncomfortable situations, and even confesses to her strange behavior in "Let 'Er R.I.P." after Fan does the same. On occasion, Test Tube can be very dimwitted. In "Theft and Battery", she foolishly tosses handfuls of rice on MePhone4 after he shuts down, not only doing the technique wrong but for the wrong reason as well. Test Tube has also proven to have a form of atychiphobia, or the fear of being wrong. If Test Tube makes a miscalculation or is proven wrong, the result can cause her to undergo a massive amount of stress - enough to literally make her shatter. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Test Tube. Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *She is similar to OJ, because... **their bodies are in a transparent glass with a liquid inside. **they are one of the smartest contestants of their season. **they both use corks while they swim. *According to her site bio, she is the most intelligent person competing. *Test Tube is the third overall new object to speak in season 2. **She, however is the first new female contestant to speak in season 2, The Cherries and Cheesy spoke before her, but both are boys. *Test Tube is known to have a similar voice to Pencil in Battle For Dream Island. *Since she and Apple have the same voice actor (Adam Katz) their voices sound similar. *She is the second new contestant to die in season 2, with the first being Microphone. **Coincidentally, each died consecutively by number: Mic died in Episode 1, and Test Tube died in Episode 2. **They are also both female. *Test Tube is filled with a liquid called fluorescein solution, which is a non-toxic chemical that turns green if enough is put in water. *"Experiment 626", one of her inventions is a reference to Lilo and Stitch. *She is the only character seen wearing clothes. * Test Tube is the only one who has not talked in Rain On Your Charade. * As of episode 9, Test Tube is the highest ranking Bright Lights member. * Test Tube and Fan are the only two new characters left in the Bright Lights. * Kick the Bucket is the first episode where Test Tube had no fluorescein solution inside her causing her to be completely empty. Gallery |-|Overall= TestyQuestionIdle.png Test Tube.png TestTubePro.png Fantube2017Pose.png FanTubeNerdsPose2.png Test Tube 2.PNG Test Tube Valentines Transparent.png|Test Tube's pose on her Valentine's Day card Test Tube Redesign.png Test Tube Banner.png Skærmbillede 2013-10-28 kl. 16.31.40.png|Test Tube's Original design Test Tube 2016 Idle.png Nerds by thetgrodz-d8bs7d3.png |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Test Tube.jpg|"Science Rules!!!!" TestTubeRocketBuild.png TestTubeLightbulbAsk.png TestTubeShatter.png Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Test Tube on the MeLife Recvoery Center Easter Egg 5.6.JPG|Test Tube's hypothesis. TestTube2.png Test TubeNight.png Test Tube2.png 4shat.png 3shat.png 2shat.png 1shat.png Test Tubes Lab.jpg|Test Tubes Lab S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png Laughing_Picture.PNG PaintyBattery.png Cheer.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png Lightbulb_Malfunction.png Inanimate_insanity_ii_sneak_peek_by_thetgrodz-d8nldx1.png Untitled_(Time_0_00_21;07).png Lab's_rules.jpeg Lab's_roof_destroyed.jpeg 1st_science_rule_broken.jpeg Thisisabettername.png TTF_Ep_6.png FanTube.jpg S02E08_Fan_and_Test_Tube.png Fan_Test_Tube_cliff.png CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Lightbulb_Bright_Lights.png Fan testtube close.PNG Image13.png 13166048 1153885074646265 4618473774735674272 n.png 12087908 1026826390685468 8326720415969610921 o.png 1074878 1106711802696926 8628103902218428887 o.png Slammies and brighties ii ii ep 10 screenshot by thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png 12509812 1072597646108342 2424861464156494804 n.png 13055841 1141308919237214 4094118168650200995 o.png 12113432 1026892934012147 2302101808038508647 o.png Untitled (Time 0 01 29;17).png Untitled (Time 0 00 21;07).png Image52.png Image57.png Image43.png bandicam 2016-11-11 17-53-24-023.jpg|test tube's face is front to the gears TestTube103.png Final1211.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Image260.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png NotTeamEpicAgain.png Fan and everything.PNG Fan and test tube.PNG Fan test marsh.PNG Fan testtube hands.PNG Nerds by thetgrodz-d8bs7d3.png Everybody up!.png Iiii11p1a1324.PNG Changed once again.png 68ba1fd5-6af7-4618-a603-cf8367ddf624.png|Musseltov!!! Screenshot Image 122.png Screenshot Image 123.png Screenshot Image 121.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 70.png Screenshot Image 69.png Screenshot Image 68.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png |-|Weird Faces= Funny TT.PNG File:icon.png Test tube's weird face.PNG i was wrong.png|I was wrong. Testtubeweirdface.PNG Tube.png Tubey.png Sneakytesttube.png Tubey 2.png Tubey 3.png Test_Tube_weird.png This_is_pretty_funny..PNG TestTube101.png TestTube102.png IMG 4499.PNG|Test tube aiming [2 Contestants Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants